1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses that allow the use of their functions for only users who succeeded in login by using an IC card are known recently. This type of image forming apparatus displays a PIN input screen when an integrated circuit (IC) card from/to which data reading/writing is restricted by a personal identification number (PIN) is held over a card reader. Once a user inputs a PIN on the PIN input screen, the image forming apparatus compares the input PIN with the identification information of the IC card. Upon determining that the login succeeded, the image forming apparatus allows the use of, for example, a standard application program for a copy function, a facsimile function, etc., and a software development kit (SDK) application program for various SDK solutions.
Conventional image forming apparatuses, however, have a problem in that it is necessary for the manager to register and set an application with a “PIN authentication function” for identity verification of the user of the IC card, which is burdensome to the manager.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program product that enable reduction of work of the manager due to registration and setting of an application program that enables user authentication using user identification information that is stored in a storage medium.